Harry Potter and The Forty Thieves
by FinalDestination23
Summary: 15 Years ago, Lily Potter betrayed her husband and stepson. 15 Years ago, Harry Potter became the son of the Dark Lord Voldemort, 15 Years ago, everything changed. DARK!HARRY! MANIPULATIVE!DUMBLEDORE! H/G D/H strange story but very well written. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen years had passed since that fateful night. The night that a stepmother betrayed her stepson. The night that the wizarding world received a drastic change in destiny. The night Lord Voldemort traded three lives for the right to raise a child.

_"Lord Voldemort, I come to you with an offer" a kneeling Lily Potter said to the Dark Lord, who sat upon his throne, his head tilted slightly onto his fist awaiting her proposal. "I have learned from your servant wormtail that you plan to kill myself, James, and Sirius for my stepson harry. I offer you, in exchange for our three safety, Harry's life. To do with as you please." She looked up from her kneeling position. Her emerald green orbs stared into the Slytherin's face. Pure hatred at the mention of harry's name shown through. Voldemort then proceeded to cackle into the night air. "Why Mrs. Potter, you are truly as evil as myself. I shall take your offer. But know this, every action has an equal and opposite reaction. This one you may not like."_

_That night, Voldemort attacked the house of potter, yet it was not as the fates had deemed it. No blood was shed. Lily, earlier that night, had slipped a powerful sleeping potion into the drinks of James, Sirius and Remus alike. Then, once asleep, she sent up the flare to signal Voldemort. Coming into the house, Lily ran up to harry's crib and picked him up. The baby began to cry as she carried him out to the living room, disgust in her eyes. Raising her hand to strike the child for crying, Voldemort, in an almost unheard of sign of compassion, grabbed her hand and stared at her with hatred of his own. "Mrs. Potter, you will not strike this child. I am taking him as my son, and I expect you to respect and fear him as such." Her eyes widened as Voldemort took the child from her arms and cradled him. Staring down, sparkling blue eyes stared up at Voldemort's sterling silver ones. For the first time, as harry gently snuggled deeper into his embrace, he truly felt unconditional love. Carrying the child into the woods, only then did Lily realize she had given the darkest wizard in all of history, the scourge of England, his heir._

Fifteen years later, Harry lay in his room on the third story of the house he lived in with his father. His bed was covered in green silk sheets with a silver comforter. The pillows were green with a silver snake embedded in them. The walls were pitch black, with plenty of posters on them. Some wizarding posters, others of muggle bands. Despite the public, and all but the closest death eaters, views of him, Voldemort had nothing against muggleborns or half bloods. In fact, being that he was one himself, he preferred them to some pureblooded families. The reason the public saw his mania was that it was more common for muggleborns to stand up to him, and many of them were without the proper magical power to do so. He only cared for magical ability and power. And those who were loyal to him. Hence why, his own son, sat with posters of such muggle bands as Metallica, Megadeth, Slipknot, and others like them. You see, Harry himself was a rather dark person, not just wizard. Having heard all about his stepmother's betrayal, and subsequently, his biological father's refusal to come to his rescue even after he learned the truth, harry knew pain. But, it wasn't all bad. Voldemort had taken excellent care of him, hiring the best wizarding nurses to tend to harry in his absence, and even, once Harry was fully able to hold a wand and wield it properly, began to teach him of the dark arts, and the things that Hogwarts refused to. All in all, harry had a good childhood. Yet he was still angry. Angry at his real mother dying in childbirth, angry at his stepmother betraying him (though it was the best thing that had happened in his life), angry at his biological father for not having a spine enough to stand up to her, angry at the wizarding world for persecuting his father, angry at that snot-nosed little bastard, Neville Longbottom, for thinking for half a moment he could stand up to father when he could barely keep his wand in his hand against harry, angry at the Order of the Phoenix for whisking Neville away the moment that harry appeared at his father's side to deal with Neville at the last death eater attack, angry in general. Which is why he dressed the way he did. His rebellious streak was not only intact, but nurtured by Voldemort. Harry nearly always refused to wear wizarding robes in Hogwarts, saying to anyone willing to listen that until his father wasn't lied about and forced into this war anymore, that he wouldn't participate in such a trivial custom. You could always pick Harry out of any wizarding crowd by his hair, jet black (the only thing he enjoyed about coming from his biological father was his hair color) and about mid back length. He prided himself on keeping his hair clean and straight, except of course when head banging, where it got rather messy. Or you could tell him by his ever present band t-shirt, today it was Metallica's "Ride the Lightning" or his Tripp pants, which always had chains dangling almost to the ground. Maybe you'd notice it was harry for the ever present light bit of eyeliner he wore around his eyes, accentuating the sharp blue in them extremely well. Or possibly it was the ever-pale skin, almost like that of a corpse. The lip ring that always clung to the center of his lip might have given it away. It was also a good chance that the eyebrow ring would do the same as the lip. The black nails, never chipping from the charm he placed on them, would be a good clue. Or maybe you would notice the black Doc Martin combat boots, if you were, like so many hufflepuffs and ravenclaws, unable to look him in the face. Or maybe, just maybe, it was all of this, when everyone else around him was dressed in robes and wizarding attire as he walked down diagon alley, one of his only friends, Draco Malfoy, along side of him, making fun of people along the way. Today, though, he lay on his bed waiting for Draco to come. Their fathers were at an important death eater meaning, which meant….before he could even get the final words out in his head, his bedroom door flew open. There stood the slender and fit frame of his best friend in the doorway, the light outside not letting harry see his face. "You know, Draco, there's a thing called knocking. You should try it sometime." Stepping inside, Draco shut the door and held up a baggy that instantly got harry's attention. "I think this will cover the intrusion." He smirked as potter jumped up and grabbed a sliver dragon, his mouth emitting a glass tube. The bowl on the side of the dragon's head, the only thing showing that it was, in fact, a water bong. Two hours later, the bong lay in the center of a sea of bags of Doritos and bottles of mountain dew. Metallica's 'King Nothing' played on harry's magically enhanced CD player, and the sound of the room being muffled with Snape's own invented silencing charm, which was taught to harry when he was 8. "Dude, Harry, this song is fucking awesome. I wish my dad would let me have muggle things like this in my place." Harry laughed in his own way when he was stoned and they lay back, their heads laying on the beds edge, letting the euphoric feeling wash over them in waves that seemingly matched the beat of the song. It was a good night indeed for the slytherin princes. A good night indeed.

Two hundred miles away, a mental breakdown was in the process of being done. The girl who was having said issues was bookworm Hermione granger. After the betrayal of lily potter, Dumbledore knew he had the perfect candidate for his new savior in Neville Longbottom, yet the poor boy wasn't nearly ready. So he looked far and wide for a protector of sorts. Neville had become close to Ron weasley, but he wasn't clever enough to protect him. All was lost, until he found Hermione Granger.

Abused as a child, Hermione desperately needed a father figure. Enter Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the most powerful wizards of all time. He took her under his wing. Yet only now did she see the role he played in her destruction. In her first year alone, he had all but pushed her into gryffindor, forced her away from a potential friend in Draco Malfoy, and pushed her into a friendship with the idiot Ron Weasley, who used her for homework help. Then this last year finally broke her. Ron had all but forced himself upon her, going so far as to say without him she would be nothing, have no friends and be worthless to anyone inside of Hogwarts walls. So she sat, crying, mascara running down her cheeks. Her mind raced for a way out. She had learned very early on in this year that Dumbledore wasn't the nice kind gentle man she had come to know and love. No, he was a power drunk, abusive prick. Going so far as to station a member of the order outside her door to make sure she stayed at her father's house until he "deemed" it the right time to let her go to the burrow, where she would have to endure Ron's persistence in them becoming an "item". She couldn't handle it. Not again. So she wracked her brains to figure out a way around Dumbledore's control, around Ron's annoyance, around everything. Rifling through her yearbook from the past year. She came across the picture of her Ron and Ginny, out by the lake. In the background, two shady looking characters stared at them from the shadows. She knew the one by heart as Draco Malfoy, someone she had close relations with under Dumbledore's gaze of course. But who was the boy standing next to him? She looked for a picture similar to his in the yearbook, coming across her years. Continuing through the list she finally found him. His messy black hair was covering his glasses, which showed of crystal blue eyes. His face was lean but showed knowledge beyond his years. Looking through the names, she came across his. "Harry Riddle…" she then realized he was the missing potter boy. The one kidnapped by Voldemort years ago. As realization sunk in, an idea popped into her head. Dumbledore stationed one Order wizard out front, but they didn't check her outgoing mail. If she could get an owl out to Draco, maybe he could get this Harry character to come after her. She knew of Voldemort's hatred for muggleborns, but hell it was better than this life. Taking a chance, she pulled out a bit of parchment and her ink and quill from her trunk. Scribbling her note, she used her new owl, Ares, to go directly to Draco, and to fly from anyone who tried to catch him. Hooting softly, the bird took flight and, being one of the fastest breeds in the world, was out of sight rather quickly. Settling down for the night, she turned on her CD player to one of her favorite songs, Metallica's "The Unforgiven II" and lay back on her bed. Tears still threatening to spill from her eyes, she let the song seep into her bones as she slowly drifted off into her own existence.

Waking from his weed-induced sleep, Draco heard scratching at harry's window. Grumbling, he got up, his shirt off from the heat that was always in harry's room, even though he had put countless cooling charms and muggle air conditioners in there. Flinging open the window, he saw Ares standing there looking proud. Knowing instantly who it was from he quickly ran over to harry's bed. "Harry, mate, wake up. Hermione finally owled me." Waking up himself, harry glared at Draco until the word Hermione came from his lips. Both of them knew of the muggleborn witch as the smartest in their class. Both also knew she was under Dumbledore's control. Throwing off his green comforter, harry bolted up to see what she had said

_ Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to write you, Dumbledore has had a member of his precious Order stationed outside of my house night and day, and I could only assume they were going through my mail. Well I have to ask a favor of you. I'm sick and fucking tired of Dumbledore, of the order, of everyone on this side. Yes if you're wondering, the rumors are true. Ron did try to force himself on me. And I told Dumbledore about it but of course he did abso-fucking-lutely nothing about it. I noticed that you were friends with one Harry Riddle. I know it's much to ask, and it might result in my death, but I need out of here. I'd like for the two of you to rescue me from this._

_Your friend forever, _

_Hermione Granger_

Draco looked as dumbfounded as harry did. Voldemort for years had spoken about how .the granger girl would be an amazing addition to the death eaters. Now it was finally going to happen. The smile that spread across harry's face was almost as sadistic as his fathers. For a few hours they sat and discussed plans on the best way to retrieve the young granger girl. Around 6 o'clock in the morning, they finally fell back asleep, wanting a decent sleep before going on such a mission.

The burrow was more active than usual. Pots cooking on the stove, people running around getting everything ready, and yet, two flights up, a young girl sat in her darkened room, fiery red hair framed her pale face, occasionally moving into her line of sight where she would glare and flip it behind her ear, as she started to scribble something on her role of parchment. You see, Ginerva Weasley was an artist of sorts. She wasn't concerned with the usual musical instruments. No, it was the violin she cared for. She had charmed the instrument to be distorted, similar to an electric guitar. Hearing her mum squeal, she inwardly groaned, knowing he had arrived. The "chosen one". The blood traitor himself. The scowl on her face increased as she bowed her violin harder, causing it to screech slightly. Cursing, she threw it on her bed. The year before, Dumbledore had all but told her that her role was to fall for Neville and basically become what her mother was. That was something she couldn't stand. She couldn't, wouldn't be that near-squibs servant. Of course, her mother, desperate to keep her daughter in line, was overjoyed at this and instantly betrothed her to Neville. Infuriated, she threw herself in her room and played night and day, her fingers rubbed raw from the strings of her violin. Casting a healing charm on her hand, she went back to the instrument, tucking it back under her chin. She nearly began playing when her door opened. "Get away and knock next time." Turning, her eyes landed, glaring, at the target of her annoyance. "Now, is that any way to treat your future husband?" the boy walked into her room as her blood slowly stood at a boil. "Get out of my room." Slowly, Ginny enunciated every word of the statement. Knowing better, Neville slowly retreated, smirking. "You know, you can't avoid me forever. We are to be married. So get used to my face." Slowly, he cast a stunning spell at her violin. She watched in horror as the strings snapped and the wood splintered. "Always hated those things." He said and laughed. She knew better than to repair it with him in earshot, the next stunner would be aimed at her back. Her eyes glazed over in anger as she thought of the months of abuse she took from that bastard. She thought of her want, but the last time she drew it on Neville, her whole family watched as he beat her senseless. Her mother even claiming she deserved it "for drawing her wand on such a sweet boy." Her mother hated her. She never wanted a girl. She thought it took the focus off her, and nothing could do that. After all, she lost 50 pounds, and spent all of Ginny's school money on those anti-aging charms. She had gotten Percy's old wand, Ron's old clothes, and her mother had made her beg the patrons of florish & botts for spell books. Once, they gave her a brand new transfiguration book. She was so happy, until molly snatched it from her. She got Ron's old book, and to make matters worse, her mum had made extra sure that it was as tattered as possible. For five years this continued and it finally got the best of Ginny. Knowing there was only one person who would take her in, she gathered her books, trunk, and owl, and went to the fire in her room. "Harry Riddles room." In a wisp of smoke and fire, Ginerva Weasley left her abusive and neglectful family, the only trace she ever was there was the splintered remains of her violin, carefully arranged to say "goodbye" on her hand-me-down chudley cannon's comforter, for all the family to see.

"Ok. So I appear in front of the guard and distract them while you apparate into Hermione's room and get her shit and get out of there. You sent off a flair when you're done and ill do the same. They'll have wards on the house so ill remove the charms and wards to give you access. We need to make this quick so hurry up and don't snog yourself silly in the room." Harry smirked as Draco went red and started to cut him off when a knock at the door startled them both. Opening it slowly, they both saw the form of lord Voldemort standing in front of them. "Yes father?" harry said in his respectful tone that he saved for his father. Voldemort smirked at them and stepped inside. "So I hear you are both going after the granger girl? Good. I've always wanted her on our side. You've becoming quite powerful, my son. And you as well young dragon." Draco smirked and looked down at the praise from the dark lord. A hand slapped his back a bit hard, and he looked up at the smirking face of his best mate. "I told you those training sessions would help. Don't look so modest it doesn't work for you Draco." Harry said and he looked back at his father. They went over the strategy to get out Hermione for a few minutes; they set the target time for 8:35 am. One thing that Voldemort loved so dearly about his son was how almost militaristic he was about everything. Whether it be a simple trip to knockturn alley to pick up slightly important potions ingredients, or a rescue mission where it wasn't only likely, but probable that the Order of the Phoenix showed up, harry kept the same attitude. Everything planned down to the smallest detail. He took control of everything when he went on his missions. From time to wardrobe, from how many members he took to which ones, he knew every single death eaters strength and weakness, and he knew who to pair up for what missions and who to avoid using. His magical power was amazing, but his skill in planning and preparation was unbelievable. He smirked as Harry pulled the hood up on his black "assassin" robes as he called them. The black robes covered half his face, leaving only his mouth and upper part of his nose free. He looked powerful and dangerous in them, and Voldemort knew he was in fact just that dangerous. He was, without a doubt, the fastest study of the dark arts that had been taught since Salazar Slytherin himself. Even Bellatrix was not only impressed, but in some points, jealous of the boy. It was more of a competitive jealousy though. Smiling at the thought about harry's adoptive mother in all aspects, Voldemort slowly left the room as the boys went over last minute preparations for the rescue mission.

"Its time." With that simple statement, Draco Malfoy knew that the switch had been flipped. Harry had two sides to him. One was the fun loving, full of laughter, and approachable best friend that he'd known for six years. But, once the switch flipped so to speak, he was no longer talking to his friend. He was his superior and failure was never an option. Harry took Draco on every mission he went on, and with that Draco had become well respected in the death eater community because of the success rate Harry carried with him. Before Harry came of age, death eater mission success was hovering around 35%. Since Harry came of age and learned his skills, the rate doubled without any signs of slowing. And this was another one that harry wouldn't allow to be failed. Apparating away, they both ended up just a few steps from Nymphadora Tonks, one of the Orders top agents. "Ok Draco one more time. Ill release the anti-apparition wards on her room. But I can't get rid of the warning ward. I'll keep tonks occupied. Order response time is 3 minutes. You have 2 minutes and 30 seconds gone in, gather what you can and get out. Ill monitor you using legilimens. If the response time is faster ill shoot up a red flair. If you see that flair you have 15 seconds to get out of there. Apparate back to my room. I'm leaving here at the 2 minute 45 mark. Set your timer now" Draco brought up his wrist and set a watch to go off at the 2 minute mark. Harry smiled as he saw that. It looked like his best friend was giving himself the 30 seconds as leeway. "When that goes off, get out. Now give me a moment." Harry closed his eyes and muttered softly to himself, doing some wandwork. A green light flashed and Draco apparated away instantly. The time started. Running into position, Harry popped into position, smirking at the shocked face of Tonks. "Well hello there dear cousin." Her eyes filled instantly with fear and hate. "You. I know who you Riddle. I don't know your game but I'll stop you here and now. Stupefy!" casting a stunning spell, the red beam sped quickly towards harry. Lazily, he threw up a shield charm, the red spell bouncing harmlessly off of it. "Now is that any way to treat your own cousin?" he sent a disarming spell her way which she blocked with a flick of her wrist. He knew she would. It wasn't about harming her in any way. This mission called for a zero body count margin. "You never were or will be my cousin!" sending a bone breaking hex his way, he blocked it again. 15 seconds. He sent a stunner her way, to be blocked again. "Fight me for real Riddle!" she cried out as she fired two stunners and a disarming spell in quick succession. Flicking his wrist upward, a stone block erupted from the ground, the spells smashing into it and shattering it. Standing there, harry smirked as she looked more aggravated than normal. "Why? You can't even land a spell on me on your best day. And with your problems recently with dear moony, I can't see you being at your best." He snickered as her hair flowed into a deep red. He knew he had gotten under her skin with that comment as he threw a jelly legs curse her way. Blocking it again, she grew more aggravated. He was using O.W.L. spells against a top ranking ministry auror. Harry checked his watch again. One minute. "I could beat you without even breaking a sweat!" she cried, yet sweat poured down her face from the strain of keeping herself in check from his taunting. "How can you? Why even your mentor moody couldn't land a spell, or even keep me under his weak attempt at an Imperious curse." That broke her. "HE NEVER USED THAT CURSE! YOU LIED! CRUCIO!" the beam headed straight for harry's chest but he moved just slightly letting it impact harmlessly into the building behind him. She was rattled. She, the one who prided herself in being an auror and calm in battle, had used an Unforgivable. One minute 30 seconds. Lazily, harry cast a shredding curse which actually got through, slashing one of the straps on her tank top and her bra strap. Harry's eyebrows shot up in mock appreciation. Though she was nowhere near as well endowed as Ginny Weasley (harry had had more than one occasion to stare at her figure in the middle of double classes with the Gryffindors) Tonks wasn't an unattractive woman. "Well, if you weren't a mudblood, you'd be a fairly good play toy." Her disgust for harry shown on her face like a lamp post at diagon alley. "Like id ever want to touch something like you. Reducto!" she cast the explosion curse at Harry who cast his own spell cancelling charm with no eagerness. He was toying with her. He was toying with an elite auror and she could do nothing to stop it. "Oh now don't be like that. We'd have so much fun together." Looking down he saw it was finally at the 2 minute 30 second mark. Checking his link with Draco, he caught him Apparating with Hermione back to his flat. "Well as much as I'd like to continue this, I must be off." Throwing up his hand in a mock wave. "Until next time cousin." He apparated off just as a curse flew where he was. "Come back and fight me riddle!" she screamed into the morning air. Suddenly, Moody apparated behind her. "Tonks! What happened here!" his voice still made her shutter when he was angry. Turning, she saw in his face he was every bit as mad as she thought. "Sir, the Riddle boy just showed up and attacked me." She said standing her ground. "And did you think, for one single second, that it was a diversion?" he said getting closer to her. "What do you mean sir?" confused, Tonks tried to figure out what he was talking about. She then realized Harry had kept checking his watch. "They took the Granger girl!" she paled. Dumbledore wouldn't like this. Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry apparated back into his room, quickly catching himself on the furniture in front of him. Turning his head slowly, he caught the sight in front of him that made him chuckle slightly, but more in triumph than in humor. He saw his long time best friend, in the deep embrace of one Hermione Granger. He smirked and stood, leaning back against the wall, watching the two who were too far in each others arms to actually acknowledge his presence in the room. Clearing his throat softly, they both blushed and turned to face him, keeping their hands clasped tightly around the others. Slowly taking an intake of breath, Hermione began to say something, but was cut off by Harry who stepped forward in a very protective stance. "It's obvious, Hermione, that you and Draco care deeply for each other. Since you two will probably, if not already, end up dating, you have nothing to fear in this house. Draco is my brother," Draco smirked slightly at that, feeling a sense of honor coming from his blood brother, "And that means its my honor and duty to keep you safe from anyone, even that wrech Weasel." He smirked and extended his hand to her. "Harry Marvolo Riddle, at your service my dear." She blushed and accepted his hand. They began slowly chatting, showing that they had similar interests in muggle music and other such things, finally breaking conversation once they heard the floo network in his room erupt. Finally, a small, red headed girl stepped forward.

Stumbling forward, Ginny fell through the opening in the floo network as gracefully as Ron's pet owl. But she didn't care. The previous injuries to her finally got the better of her. The broken ribs from one of Neville's various blows, the wrist that he sprained, and she felt her cheek well up from where he had slapped her previously in the day. She only prayed she hadn't been discovered and rerouted home. Falling forward, she was caught by a pair of solid arms, which cradled her softly. She almost began to fight and scream, thinking it to be Neville, until she took in the scent. Weed, Leather, Cigarette Smoke mixed with that intoxicating cologne. Shed made it into the arms of Harry Riddle, finally. Just before losing consciousness, she heard the soft voice of the man she had grown to love by watching him in the shadows, "Your safe now, Wildfire." She smiled into the darkness hearing his nickname for her.

Pacing back and forth, Harry sat waiting for Ginny to come back to the world of the living. "Harry, mate, your gonna wear a bloody hole in your carpet you keep pacing like that." Draco said, his arm draped around the sleeping form of Hermione, who was snuggle deep into the shoulder cavity of Draco. Harry shook his head, continuing his pacing, muttering to himself. Finally, they heard a wimper of noise from the redhead lying on Harry's green couch. Running over, Harry knelt beside her and watched her face with avid concern. The emotional moment was soon broken, however, as Ginny bolted up and cracked her forehead against Harrys freshly healed nose from being broken the last time. Quickly grabbing his nose, Harry ran over and muttered the healing charm before any of his blood touched the carpet. He was, naturally, very proud of his carpet. Finally healing his broken nose, Harry turned to see a severely scared looking Ginny. Walking over, he boldly threw his arms around her, Draco and Hermione not saying a word. Hermione knew how bad Ginny's home life was, but didn't say anything in fear of Dumbledore. Ginny soon melted into Harrys embrace, finally feeling safe. His arms ran over her back, knowing the hell shed gone through. Hed been picking his way through Hermione brain ever since she got there to see how bad Ginny had it at home, and Harry knew it wasn't pretty. Whispering in her ear, he told her the same thing he told Hermione, save for a few words. Finally falling into a peaceful sleep, Hermione following suit. Draco slowly put Hermione to bed in Harry's bed, and Harry lay Ginnys head down gracefully on the pillows on his couch. Nodding toward the door, Harry and Draco slowly made their way down to the kitchen to discuss what to do.

Slowly pouring Draco his cup, Harry then finally poured himself a cup of coffee. They knew that the classic drink was tea in England, but they needed more of a caffeine rush and Coffee provided and amazing one. After adding the sugar and cream as they desired, they sank into the small chairs that surrounded the small bar, facing each other. "So how are we going to protect them?" Harry looked up at Draco and shook his head. Even with his abilities in planning and thoughts, he couldn't come up with a way to keep the two angels who slept upstairs safe. Knowing in a few weeks they were to return to Hogwarts, there was no way, Considering their houses, to keep them safe. They sat for minutes on end, thinking and rethinking, planning and scrapping, and nearly giving up, before a certain potions master walked into the room. "Hey Uncle Severus." They both said in a very monotone voice. Sweeping into the room, Snape finally poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Draco. "what seems to be the problem boys?" He said, both his senses and his occlumency telling him exactly what was wrong. Both boys felt him enter their mind and take the memorys, neither putting up a fight. They had nothing to hide. Nodding slowly, Snape looked into his cup of coffee before looking up at them. "Why not ask them to join the Thieves?" both Draco and Harry stared at each after hearing that statement. Could it possibly be so easy? Each looked at the snake that wrapped around their wrists, knowing that after their Hogwarts years, they would get their dark mark, and it would be an extension of the tattoo already on their wrists. Snape smiled and stood walking away, before leaning back in and saying to them. "You know boys, if a student can show proof of having genuine fear for their safety, they can change houses. Just saying…." He smirked and walked back into the meeting as harry and draco bolted up the stairs to wake the girls from their slumber.

Bolting up in her bed, Ginny slowly took in her surroundings. She saw that she was in the room shed dreamt of being in since her second year. She saw the posters that surrounded the bed, and a slumbering Hermione upon it. Suddenly the door burst open and Draco and Harry came in, looking like theyd just slayed Dumbledore himself. "Girls, we have a proposition for both of you." Both girls bolted up and looked at them both hopefully. Theyd, naturally, heard rumors of the 'Junior Death Eaters' and could only dream of joining them. "Now should you two refuse this offer, neither of us will think any less of you. But we want you both to take a wizard oath, to never reveal what we are about to tell you." Both girls stepped up instantly and quickly took the oath. Finally, Harry and Draco sat down with the girls beside them in a small circle. "Back when The Dark Lord began his quest to become the greatest practitioner of magic since Merlin, he left many of his followers at Hogwarts, without a leader. The ones outside of Hogwarts had already taken the oath and gotten their mark. But there were some that still had to wait. Finally banding together within the Slytherin Common Room, this legendary group of people came up with the idea of doing an early form of the Dark Mark, which was a snake that wrapped around their wrist twice, with the original head from the Dark Mark showing on the top of the hand. They began with only a few members, but they were so successful at their jobs that it was believed that it couldn't have been only this small pack of students doing this, so they were dubbed The Forty Thieves. These names are now legendary amust pure blood society and Death Eathers alike. Bellatrix Black, Anthony Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malfoy, Rudolfus Lestrange, Regulus Black, Walden MacNair, and of course, Severus Snape. Since that day, any in Hogwarts who choose to take the early oath by Veritaserum, they take this mark." Finally Draco stopped and both he and Harry rolled up their sleeves, showing the intricate snake tattoo on their left wrists. The girls looked in apt attention, wondering how this applied to them. "We return to Hogwarts in just two weeks. Now we cant protect you both once we get to Hogwarts" Hermione shuttered where as Ginny slowly began to shake until Harrys hand rested on her own. She looked up hopeful, and saw that faint smirk that the slytherin girls would gush about, and she saw why. "Now I say, we cant protect you, unless you were to join with the Thieves." Boths eyes widened, and nearly protested, until Harry raised his hand. "weve talked to Severus. If you two were to join, there is a loophole for you to get resorted. It's the only way we can see that we could protect you two." Slowly, Hermione and Ginny walked into a corner and began talking it over. After a few moments, Draco leaned to Harry and whispered. "They aren't buying it." He shook his head and smirked as they turned to him and nodded. "Told ya." He said to Draco and they walked over to the girls. they both looked at each other and nodded in the afirmative that they would in fact be joining them. the boys smirked, and, unbeknownst to them, Draco passed Harry 20 gallions for the bet they made. The date was set for three days from then, and they all fell asleep in Harrys room, Draco and Hermione far too wrapped up in each other to notice Ginny resting against Harry as they all slept.


	3. Chapter 3

The dead of night had yet to reliquish its hold, as the sun prepared for her day, and yet, deep in the bowels of Riddle Manor, one person was awake, but by his posture you wouldnt know he was waking. In fact he was deep in meditiation, his black Gi clinging to his frame, a Black Belt tied rightly around the waist. Slowly the eyes opened, revealing the crystal blue within them, as he stared intently at the wall. With speed faster than that of the legendary serpents that adorned the walls around the household, his hand quickly snapped from its position, the projectile within his grasp quickly flying through the air and imbedding itself within the wall. Upon closer inspection, one would notice that the projectile was the legendary Ninja Shuriken. The Throwing Star. You see, many years ago, Harry had begun cross training different styles of martial arts, mostly to find one that suited him. He was extensivly trained in the 5 Animal Forms of Kung Fu, Drunken Boxing, Tae Kwon Do, Muay Thai Kickboxing, Jiu-Jitsu, and others. But today was special. Today, he was practicing his deadliest technique. Years ago Harry realized that, once disarmed in a fight, he was useless. Even with his wandless techniques, it took far too much time to actually use and focus his energy, and he would be dead. So he began to search out different martial arts, muggle fighting systems. He began with Kung Fu, and extensivly and quickly learned all he could in that. He moved on to his others, quickly surpassing their techniques and styles. He was never satisfied. He wanted the most dangerous, and deadly, technique in the known world. Which brought him to his current obsession, Ninjitsu. The Art of the Ninja. He learned all he could find, every text and tomb was quickly devoured into his mind, every technique processed and put into his repatoir. He couldnt get enough. Then, finally, after years of searching and countless hours of study, he found it. The deadliest technique ever devised. The destructive, the secretive, the legendary Dim Mak Technique. The Death Touch. Waving his wand, a dummy came to life and walked toward him. This was the moment. If he did this right, the dummy would fall, as it was anatomically correct, acting and behaving exactly as that of a real human. Harry saw a punch coming, and reacted, hoping the legends were true. His left forearm shot up to swiftly block the overhand left punch expertly, shifting his weight, harrys left foot pistoned upward to give power to his blow, as his right foot stepped along with his bodies turning, his right hand was in the correct position, and the blow was true, straight to the chest, just above the heart. The feel was unlike anything that he had ever experienced, as the dummy fell to the floor, Unmoving, Unmistakably Dead.

Later in the day, Harry and Draco sat upon the the couch in Harrys game room. The girls, accompanied by Bellatrix and Narcissa, were going shopping in diagon, and to a lesser extent, knockturn alley. Harry and Draco, being the good, red-blooded males that they were, politely refused to go, which left them with an entire afternoon free of their girls. They spent it playing two games of chess and sitting, staring at a large stack of Harry's DVDs, trying to decide which one they were going to watch. Draco had stayed over enough to know Harrys collection by heart, and suggested accordingly. "You know, Let The Right One In sounds kinda good." Draco said staring at the stacks. "Vampires yes but weve seen that a thousand and one times. how about Interview With a Vampire?" Harry suggested holding up the box, to Dracos shaking head. "Pitt and Cruise? C'mon mate we can find something better than that..."He stopped and smirked at the box his eyes settled on. Harry knew that look once Draco looked at him and they both nodded. "Lost Boys" was said simultaniously as they dove for their spots on the floor. Draco slowly extracted the box and removed the DVD from it as Harry taught him to do. Harry, being the one who understood the machines, opened the DVD player and turned on the TV, smiling at the humming noise it gave off as the player read the disc. Harry leapfrogged over the large couch and reached the mini-fridge. "So weve got Mountain Dew, Butterbeer, and Pumpkin Juice whatcha want D?" He said as he rummaged through the cubboard grabbing muggle chip bags and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Umm...Butterbeer sounds really good." Draco said as the small amount of previews showed before the main menu. Plopping back down with the snacks, Harry almost hit play, as four pops were heard behind them. Cursing under his breath they both turned around to see Bellatrix standing their, Narcissa having taken the girls upstairs to put away the clothes.

"Oh good your both here. you can help me get this stuff to the guest room." Both looked at each other then plopped back down. "No." They said simultaniously. Her hands rested on her hips as she got a sour expression on her face. "And why not?" She said in her 'im very annoyed' tone of voice. Harry turned up the TV as "Cry Little Sister" played, and pointed at the TV. "Lost Boys." Bella rolled her eyes and lugged the heavy bags up the three flights of stairs. Once again, the boys settled in and Harry just about pressed play until a redheaded witch dove on him "Damnit Wildfire im trying to push the button." She smirked and reached for the remote. "No way harry i wanna watch The Notebook. You promised." He groaned and struggled to get the remote off of her. "And we will just not now. I wanna watch Lost Boys." He looked to Draco for help but he saw that the girls had planned this, as Hermione was blocking Dracos ways to help Harry. thinking quickly, he tossed the remote up, and Draco, with his fast reflexes as a seeker, caught it and moved away from Hermione. Harry then swirved around Ginny and caught a pass from Draco finally turning on the movie. "WIN!" Harry yelled with his arms up high. plopping down once again on the couch, Harry and Draco watched as one if their favorite films began to play, with two grumbling girls alongside them. but a few minutes into the movie, both men found that both girls had curled up at their side, munching on the popcorn harry had conjoured up. Harry looked over to see Hermione nuzzling his best mates chest lightly, and the small smile that appeared on Dracos face, until he felt Ginny doing the same thing. Smiling to himself, he wrapped the nearest blanket around her and twisted so she lay between his legs, her head using his chest like a pillow. The movie continued for a bit, the boys making small quotes here and there with each other as the girls lightly swatted each one.

Finally the credits rolled as the girls didnt move, and neither boy wanted to move. "Ok i have an idea." Draco and Hermione perked up. Harry smirked in his quasi-evil way to Draco who instantly understood and both said, at the same time in a better way than even the weasley twins, "Vamp Night!" the girls looked confused unitl dozens of movies began to float over onto the coffee table. Let The Right One In, Twilight, all three Blade movies, Interview With a Vampire, Queen of the Damned, the Underworld Trilogy, Nosferatu, Dracula, and others piled up as the boys smirked and harry summoned Lost Boys out of the DVD player and set it in the case, suddenly they heard a voice behind them. "Hey boys whats doin tonight?" both looked over and smirked, "BLAIZE!" they both called out as they high fived and laughed at the appearance of another member of the Fourty Thieves. "Dude wheres Pans?" Draco asked, and suddenly felt Hermione stiffen between his arms, it didnt go unnoticed by Harry. "Hermione, you have a lot to learn." He said and smirked at the figure who appeared behind Draco. "Yea and you both have a lot to tell!" Pansy said, smiling at them and leaning down as her and Draco kissed each other on the cheek in a very sibling show of emotion. "How ya doin sis?" He called as she ran over and hugged Harry. "Better now that that stiff finally asked me out!" Causing Blaize to look down in embaressment. "Dude your up so go grab two blankets." Draco called as Blaize grabbed a few butterbeers. "Why?" He said, his head still in the fridge. "Vamp Night!" both Harry and Draco called out as Blaize looked up then bolted for the closet and came back carrying two blankets, tossing one at Hermione and laying one down for him and Pansy, who vaulted over the back of the couch, landing on Blaize's lap. they all curled up and began the discussion on the next movie.

"I vote twilight." Pansy called out, quickly agreed by the girls. all three guys groaned but agreed, knowing it was a wasted fight. The girls curled up as the sun began going down, watching a movie that the guys mostly just sat there enjoying the girls company. "I swear." Said ginny, thought a mouthful of popcorn, "Edward looks almost exactly like Cedric Diggory." The guys began laughing their heads off at the comment, which shocked the girls as they hadnt said much since the begining of the movie. "Yea makes sense why hes so good at climbing trees, he lives in the woods on his summer break!" Blaize said in between fits of laughter, only to have Harry add behind him, "Makes more sense why the boys so pale, he doesnt wanna get caught sparkling like a bloody fairy!" The guys cracked up further at that, and even ginny got a slight kick out of it. The night raged on, movie after movie, and the group just enjoying the company of their friends. Finally after hours upon hours of movies and conversation, everyone fell asleep in the arms of their lovers.

Night had a firm grip over the land, and all was quiet in the Riddle household. In the gameroom, three couples were cuddled on the couch as the credits to Underworld played on the television screen. Slowly, one of the guys began to stir, and opened his eyes from his nap. Feeling the blood rushing to his head from leaning his head too far back, he slowly righted it, getting a vicious dizzy feeling. He looked down at his chest and smiled slightly at the sight of young Ginny Weasley cuddled tightly against him. Slowly, he detangled himself from her and tucked her into the couch. Padding quietly down the hall, he selected a bottle of his fathers wine that he knew he wouldnt miss, and walked outside. He smirked at the slightly balmy night air, and he felt the chill that said september was close. It was almost time for them to return to Hogwarts for another year. He hoped desperately that this plan with Ginny and Hermione worked, he couldnt bear the thought of them alone in that bloody household with those animals any longer. Slowly, so as not to pop the cork and wake anyone up, harry uncorked the bottle of wine and took a quick swig of it, The pure alcohol burning his throat in a delicious fashion. Slowly, he removed a cigarette from the pack on the banister of the porch he stood on, and used his wand to light it. It was alot easier considering the wind had begun to pick up. Taking a drag from the cigarette, the smoke slowly began rolling out of his mouth, before he blew it out in a gust. He sat thinking about the coming year, and what it could hold, and didnt realize that another figure had come out on the porch. "Got another fag?" the words rolled out of the blonds mouth as Harry turned around to see Draco standing behind him. He smirked lightly and pulled out another cigarette and lit it, before passing Draco the bottle of wine, and watched as he took a swig from it himself. "Thinking about Hogwarts aren't you?" Draco said as he handed the highly ornamental bottle back to Harry, who quickly drank down a mouthful and nodded. "Yea. Cant get it out of my head that if we dont get Ginny and Mione out of there, its gonna be bad." He said in a slightly gruff voice, part from lack of sleep, part from worry, part from the burn of the alcohol. Draco smirked in his trademark way and patted Harry on the back. "Dont worry so much mate. We'll get them out." Harry nodded, still not convinced as Draco took another drag on his cigarette. They smoked and passed the bottle around for another few minutes before finishing their smoked and draining the bottle. Returning to the gameroom, they put a cooling charm on it, realizing that six bodies had created a great deal of body heat in the room. Draco crawled back next to hermione, falling asleep almost instantly. Harry gently picked up Ginny, who slightly protested until he lay her back down against him, and he could almost hear her sigh in content. Slowly he drifted off again, thinking of Plan Bs and What Ifs...


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight poured into the Gameroom containing the three sleeping couples. slowly, a blond boy rose from his slumber, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He quickly blew the hair out of said eyes, looking down at his girlfriend. slowly, his thoughts flew onto the way that happened. Each of the fell into the roles, no one officially asking their other out, save Blaize with Pansy. But it didnt seem like they actually cared so much about that, just that they were with each other. Slowly Draco smirked, until he realized what day it was. It was time for them to initiate the girls into the Thieves. Slowly, he unravelled the bushy haired brunettes grip on his torso, and made his way out to the patio. Grabbing his and Harry's pack of cigarettes, he lit one slowly and stared at the sky, thinking. Suddenly, he heard the lighting of two other cigarettes, and turned to see it was Harry and Pansy, staring at him. Harry was deadly serious, almost staring a hole in him. He knew it wasnt because of anything he did, he knew what the day was better than any of them. Pansy smirked, trying to crack a joke here and there to lighten the mood. It was the dynamic that had gotten them through so many different times. The group had been together since nearly birth. It was always the same. Draco was the calm arrogent one to get them into trouble. Pansy, the one to crack jokes and keep Harry from killing him, and Harry, the one who would be deadly serious intil the end. Finally, Pansy shut up and they stood their, deep in their own thoughts. Slowly, everyone began to wake up, the girls freaking out because their boyfriends wernt there. "Harry?" Ginny whispered, obviously scared. She looked up and saw Blaize, who nodded to the porch where she saw the group smoking, not saying a word. Unconciously, she rubbed her wrist, knowing what today was. The day continued on, no one really speaking much. Hermione spent most of her day in the library, reading up on different curses and hexes she thought shed need. Neither Harry nor Draco would talk to them about the ceremony, so the girls were left wondering what was going to happen. Ginny spent the day training what she knew, taking small pointers from Narcissa or Bellatrix who would pop in every now and then. Pansy and Blaize sat under the oak tree in the courtyard, staring mostly in the sky, wondering about the night to come. Draco spent his time smoking cigarettes on the porch, wondering how the girls were going to handle the ritual that night. It was Harry that was doing the most, for he was weight training the muggle way. His favorite past time was lifting weights, until Ginny came into his life of course. At the moment he lay under the bar of his Barbell Weights, 75 pounds on either side of the bar, making a total of 150 pounds. His anger fueled him further as he did rep after rep after rep, finishing with 45 reps. He charmed to the next song which was "Shat Out Of Hell" by Cradle of Filth. The song filled the room, fueling his anger as he added more weight to the bar. He caught his reflection in time to see his eyes flicker red, and he knew he his dark side was getting stronger. If he wanted to be like his father, it had to. He had to be able to turn it on and off at a moments notice. He continued his workouts nonstop, continuing until he couldnt lift anymore with his arms. Finally stopping, he saw that it was almost sundown, and he ran to his room, grabbed a change of clothes and his ceremonial robes for the ritual, and went to his personal washroom to get ready.

Setting the water to the correct temperature, he removed the sweaty workout clothes and stepped in, the cold water serving two purposes. One, he always took cold showers after working out for the same reason muggles laid ice packs on sore muscles, cold has a healing property. Second it woke him up, and gave him a chance to think without getting lethargic from increased heat. He knew what the ritual intailed, and he knew that the girls' HEADS wanted to do this, but their SOULS were a different matter. The spell wouldnt take if they wernt true to the cause, and harry knew that. The problem was, no one got a second chance to join the forty thieves, they ended up found months later in a remote place, if at all. The water slowly ran unforseen paths down his hair, to his back, down his legs and into the drain as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the wall in front of him. He knew he had ten minutes for his shower, so he hurried and washed his hair, rinsing the last bit of shampoo out of it as the timer went off. He forwent his usual conditioner, and stepped out. Quickly shaving and going through his normal ritual after showering, he slid on his jeans, long black and straight. He put on a red tank top, over that went a black button up shirt, buttoned to the collar. Sliding on his socks, he placed his signature Doc Martin Boots over those, and tucked his pants into the boots. He then put on his prized posession, Salazar Slytherin's locket itself. Then, as the final touch, he touched his wand to his tattoo, and threw the robe on, clasping it to his neck. He put the hood up on his robes and stepped out. Draco was standing there looking identical. Harry then lead the way to the courtyard, where the Thieves began to arrive. Harry sent out his patronus, summoning Hermione and Ginny to the courtyard to begin the ceremony.

Getting the summon, both girls dressed in their best. Hermione wore a basic T-Shirt and Jeans combo, her shoes overlapped by the pants. nothing over the top. Ginny, however, finally unleased her dark side, finally being out of the controlling grip of Molly Weasley. She wore a tight Corsett, red with black lacing and strings up the center. Her skirt came up to her knee, was black and frilly. Her knee high boots with a 4 inch heel completed the look. Both girls made their way down to the courtyard, where an assembly of Robe Clad men and women stood in a circle around two men in the center, candles were lit in sparing places, giving an ominous look to this. The girls slowly made their way to where Harry had instructed them to stand earlier. finally, one of the men in the center casted a Soronus charm on his voice and stepped forward. "Welcome, My Thieves." He called out in a voice dripping with discourd. Each of the members slowly removed their hoods. Names came to the girls mind. Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstroud, Nott, Greenegrass, Davis, Bletchley, and others. In the center, next to Harry, Draco slowly removed his hood and nodded to the girls. "Tonight, my friends, we welcome the final two pieces into our ranks. We have stood for years as not who we should be, as we have been the 38 Thieves, the final two pieces of the puzzle eluding us. Tonight, this all changes. Two have stepped forward, directly from Dumbledore's ranks, to join our cause. Tonight, we shall see if they are worthy of our companionship, our kinship, our family." Harry slowly lowered his hood and Draco produced an ornamental holster/scabbard and presented harry with his wand. Drawing the wand slowly, Harry then stepped forward, directly into the center. "Hermione Jean Granger, step forward." His eyes were a cold green, and his voice rang out in the silence of the night. Hermione's heart thudded in her chest as she stepped forward and knelt down on one knee in front of Harry, again as Draco had instructed her. "Hermione Granger, Do You, Upon Pain of Death, Swear Your Allegiance to Lord Voldemort from this moment forward?" She nodded slowly, "I Do." She then extended her right forearm towards Harry. Harry pointed his wand at the vein that ran through her arm. A chill ran through her body as she stared directly into his ice blue eyes. "Vegrandis Serpent" He whispered, and a black inky substance seeped into her skin. Her eyes flickered for a moment as she considered why she had chosen this path. The ink in her arm began mulling around with no shape as it searched for a seed of darkness, a truth to her loyalties.

Hermiones mind fought with itself on which path she would walk. Mental images of her and Ron flashed in her mind, and she felt herself fighting against the mark. The happy times in the burrow flittered through her mind like a movie, until other memories came to her. Her face contorted in anger as she remembered Ron telling her she was nothing. She remembered Neville beating Ginny and Ron standing between her and them, letting his sister get hurt at the hands of that monster. She felt her soul being changed, morphed into something new as the anger took hold inside her. She then felt what shed only dreamed that Slytherins would have, A want, no, a NEED to prove herself. To prove that Ronald was wrong, that she was her own person, and that she was as strong, no, stronger than that bigoted, stupid, pompus ASS! Her eyes set in a hard way as the snakes fangs erupted forth from its mouth on the top of her hand.

Harry smiled as he saw the snake forming around the wrist of his sister, but he was no where near as happy as his companion. Draco stood, his back drenched in sweat and all hairs standing on end after seeing that display. His fear was well placed as it took awhile for Hermiones snake to form. But it was worth it when she opened her eyes and Draco nearly buckled under the intensity of her gaze. The darkness within her had festered and grown to weve itself deep within her soul. She stood and nodded to Draco and Harry as Harry turned to the Thieves and nodded his head. "The snake has deemed Hermione worthy. Take your place, my sister, amongst your new family." A cheer erupted from the group as Hermione accepted her new robes and stood next to Pansy who gave her a quick hug before turning and facing the center again as Harry cleared his throat. "We are fortunate tonight, my friends and family, for we not only have one, but two inductees into our illustrious ranks. And this is a rather special case. Ginerva Molly Weasley, step forward."

Ginny's heart pounded into her ears as she stood forward. Her nerves began to get the better of her, until she looked up into Harrys eyes. She instantly settled and knew that she was exactly where she needed to be. Harry looked down at her before giving her a brief smile and turning back to the group. "Tonight, we do what none before us have done. We make this group live up to its reputation and title. And in doing so, we bring in the final piece of the Council." Whispers began to circulate about the meaning of this as Harry turned to her and looked directly in her deep brown eyes. "Ginerva Weasley, Do You, Upon Pain of Death, Swear Your Alligance to Lord Voldemort from this moment forward?" Her eyes never once wavered from his as she slowly nodded the afirmative. "Yes I Do." Harry then placed the tip of his wand againster the vein that ran through her arm, exactly as hed done with Hermione. "Vegrandis Serpent" He said again as the ink seeped into her pale skin, swirling around the spot where his wand sat on her skin, now all there was left to do was wait and see if it took to her as it had for Hermione.

Ginny quickly found herself, once the spell was said, in her own mind. And she felt a strong pull from both sides on her soul. Memories flashed in front of her. Her first time on a broomstick with Charlie, her third birthday when she got her first Holyhead Harpies Jersey, When she made prefect. Then others began to flitter forward. Begging for schoolbooks, Her mother telling her she was worthless, Her father ignoring and throwing her into the fire of her mothers anger when it was needed. The choice was easy for her. Her anger flowed through her at the way her family treated her. Then, memories of Neville began to show up. His beating her because of her violin playing, torturing her for not 'making the food properly', his late night visits to her room. All of it. Her anger began to get the better of her as her vision went red. She slowly shook thinking of all the evils of her life. The snake had already formulated on her wrist, but they saw that the ink was travelling to her back, to the gasps of everyone around. They saw the ink itself creating Wings on her back, marking her as Harry's equal. Finally her eyes flittered back to conciousness and she stood in front of harry, a new look gracing her features. A look saying she was ready, willing, and very able to show those who had put her down and called her worthless that she was in fact the strong one.

Harrys face split into a large grin as he saw the sight in front of him before he took her hand in his and turned to face the shocked faces of his family. "Thieves, tonight we have made history. Tonight the Forty Thieves has gone from legend to fact, From myth to truth. I now ask you all to open your hearts, minds, and souls to accept your new sisters, Hermione Jean Granger and Ginerva Molly Weasley!" The magical outburst was something that none of them had experienced before, and it was felt from Ottery St. Catchpole to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Especially by one Albus Dumbledore, who knew what had happened, and that the scales of war had tipped in the favor of Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

5am was a normal hour for the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy to be awake and out and about. Malfoy Incorporated was thriving, and Lucius decided to take the first of September off every year, to as to see his adopted nephew and son off to Hogwarts. The silver haired elder Malfoy made his way slowly up the walkway of Riddle Manor. The sun had yet to peak its head over the horizon, but already the house inside was bustling with activity. There were only four hours until the Hogwarts express left for the school from which it took its name. In the kitchen, the scene being extremely, almost shockingly, domestic, Bellatrix Black bustled around the kitchen, making himself, tom, Severus and the children breakfast. Severus and Tom were both reading separate Daily Prophets, taking sips from their cups of coffee. Severus looked up, feeling rather than seeing Lucius' frame. "Severus, it's done." A small smile crept across the usual stoic face of the Head of Slytherin House. Tom glanced up from his paper, his eyes catching on the small package in his hand. Lucius smiled and took off the shrinking charm he'd placed on the packages. "Custom made new uniforms. I think young Harold will appreciate these ones." Lucius smiled and bowed slightly to Tom before taking his leave, and walking up to the floor in which the four Slytherin's and two Gryphindor's resided.

Slowly, the man hung the new clothes on the outside door handle of the bathroom where each of them were residing. He smirked, hiding his laughter at hearing each of them sing in the shower. Harry's door was the first one where he came up to, and naturally, the boy was singing something rather strange, his voice carrying with power. "It's Arma-Goddamn-Motherfuckin-Geddon! Fuck! Eat! Kill! Do It Again! It's Arma-Godda…." He moved down the row, hanging the new outfit on the door of his son's other best friend, Blaize Zambini. "It's Not Like You Killed Someone! It's Not Like You Drove A Spiteful Spear Into His Side…." Moving down the row, he found his son's door and finished on the boys side of the bathroom row. "This is the House! Come on In! This Is The House! Built on Sin! This is The House! Nobody Lives! This Is The House! Get What You Give!" Lucius smiled, thinking of the impact that young harry had on his son, and his life. Seeing the change in his master, Lucius re-evaluated his standing on Muggles and Muggleborn witches and wizards. Of course in the public eye, it hadn't changed at all. One had to keep up appearances, but after he'd gotten the explanation from his lord, it made much more sense.

Shaking himself out of his thought process, he moved on to the girl's side, coming up to pansy's door first. When they were born, Lucius would have put money on him and Pansy getting together. But, if it wasn't Miss Parkinson, then Miss Granger would be a great addition to the Malfoy family. Pansy's voice slowly carried out from the door, shaking his thoughts from himself again. "Now I Will Tell You What I've Done for You, 50 thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -And you still won't hear me!" her powerful voice was something that most of Slytherin house envied, and now Lucius could see why. Moving on, he came to the door of his son's girlfriend. "I never cared that much, I never kept in touch, And most of all what really sucks is, Everything and all of us!" her voice wasn't nearly as powerful as Pansy's was, but it worked for Draco he thought. Then moving on, he made it to the door of the newly crowned Princess of Slytherin. "And now I'll bump my grind through another night, Lose my mind in another fight, Why did I turn to you? I only gave you the chance to prove the rumors true." Her voice was dark, mysterious and downright creepy if you asked Lucius to tell the truth. Perfect for his nephew. He never knew the little Weasley girl had it in her but when you run with the wolves, or the snakes rather; you do pick up a few things. He turned, making sure that the door handles had the correct outfits on them, and slowly made his way back down, hopefully by now Bella had finished with the breakfast.

The hot water finally got shut off, as Harry slowly stepped out from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked looking in the mirror. He knew Quidditch, Martial Arts and Tactical Training, and Weight Lifting did its job, but now he was finally starting to see the real results. His abs were as defined as Draco's had become, his arms more defined than his. His entire upper body was as defined as almost any body builders. The only difference was that he wasn't a large guy. He was still skinny, but defined, with enough muscle to make himself happy. He did a quick drying and shaving spell before reaching the handle. It was tradition that the New Year meant a new outfit. Normally this was uncle Lucius trying to once again force his beliefs and traditions on harry, but Harry at least gave the outfit a chance.

When he pulled it out though, his eyes lit up with excitement. Black Hogwarts Pants were adorned with sliver and green chains, a giant snake stitched into the pant leg, running from hip to the end, where the mouth opened up to silver studs on the end of the pants. He slid these on before taking out the shirt, and giving a whoop of happiness. A black t shirt with a giant green Slytherin house crest, a little more rugged and worn looking than a normal one. The cloak was black dragonhide with an insulation to keep them both hot in the winter and cool in the summer. He smirked pulled all this stuff on, save the cloak. Grabbing his wand, he flicked it at his hair, making it stand straight up in many spikes, and he waved it again, feeling his face grow heavy with his snakebites, and eyebrow ring. Throwing the cloak over his arm, harry slowly made his way down the stairs, finding Draco and Blaize in the same outfits.

"Hey guys." They smiled and moved the chair between them, letting him sit down in it and dig into his own plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and pumpkin juice. The boys, Lucius, Severus and Tom ate in silence, waiting for the girls to be finished upstairs. Lucius cleared his throat, looking at the boys. "The rest of the thieves are scheduled to arrive at the train station at 8 sharp. Your all expected to be there." His voice was less regal than it was usually, but still held the pureblood style that made him feared and respected. The three boys nodded, not looking up from their plates.

The clearing of throats announced that the girls were done. Slowly the boys looked up from their plates, and harry felt his mouth go dry. Ginny wore her red hair, now with freshly done black streaks in it, loose. Her top was like his, but obviously charmed a little shorter to reveal just a little bit of her tight stomach. The skirt was short, about an inch above her knee. Not exactly too short that it was indecent, but enough that it left harry wanting to see more. It was black and grey checkered with a small silver chain on the hip dangling down, and flittered with every step of her shapely legs, which were fitted with black one inch heels and knee high socks. The others were all in the same outfits; they made their way down the stairs. Hermione and Pansy sitting next to their boyfriends, Pansy simply taking Blaize's hand, Hermione wrapping her arms around Draco's, nuzzling his shoulder lightly. Ginny, however, walked over, her hips swaying more than normal, and sat down gently in Harry's lap, much to Harry's pleasure. Gently he kissed her cheek and moved the plate of food in front of her, the others grabbing theirs. "Eat. We have to leave in…" harry looked up and saw the clock chime 8 "now. Unless…" Lucius shook his head, wiping his mouth with the napkin to his right. "We'll be apparating from here to King's Cross, we've set up a safe location." Harry nodded, knowing to trust his uncle. The girls slowly dug into their food, Ginny having to get use to not only being up this early, but being ready this early. The Weasley's were never up in time to have breakfast, let alone a sit down meal. Finishing the meal, Ginny leaned back into her seat, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. She smiled, knowing that he would protect her, no matter what her family was planning.

Once the others were finished, they all stood outside of the Wards around Riddle Manor. Harry was slowly embraced by his father, hugging the elder man to him. "Take care of yourself this year. After all that you've done this summer, Dumbledore will do everything he can to destroy what you've built." Harry nodded slowly looking into his father's red eyes. Another round of goodbyes came, a tearful one from Bella. They all grasped a portion of Lucius' robes and quickly apparated to an "out-of-order" bathroom. The group slowly moved, harry looking around to see who was around them. His instincts kicking in. finally the group made their way to Platform 9 3/4ths. The group, minus Lucius, made their way onto the platform. Harry smirked knowing what his uncle was planning. The group regrouped on the platform, looking around and finding Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent and the rest of the group. Forming around the girls, they made their way to where a large group of redheads stood. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Harry let out his best Malfoy drawl into his voice as he stood Draco and Blaize shoulder to shoulder with him. "Well it looks to me that it's a group of blood traitor gingers." Draco said, a hint of disgust in his voice. The group quickly turned, just in time to see Hermione and Ginny step forward in the group. Naturally, Molly Weasley took the bait. "GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE SLYTHERINS! GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" the yell continued, until a throat was cleared in the darkness around them, making the Weasley's jump. Harry smirked and turned to his right, into the darkened corner. "why, uncle Lucius, whatever are you doing here?" his voice far too innocent to not know what was coming, but the others looked as confused as him as Lucius Malfoy stepped forward into the light.

"Mr. Riddle, I am here on official business. " Slowly, Lucius pulled two letters from his inside cloak pocket, and opened one of them. "The Department of Abandoned Magical Children department has, after careful consideration and an exhaustive investigation, has found sufficient cause to remove one Ginerva Molly Weasley from the care of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Furthermore, we have found it sufficient to place her with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy as an Adopted Daughter. Also, your application for a name change has been granted and I now present the daughter Signet Ring for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy to Virginia Narcissa Malfoy. May your new life be greater than your previous." The white faces of the Weasley clan were matched by the jubilant cheers from the thieves, Draco hugging her tightly whispering in her ear to her shocked but happy face. "Welcome to the Family Sis."

Neville turned to Ron who was as red as his hair, and whispered loud enough for the thieves to hear. "Don't worry Ron. We've got all year to get them back." Ron smirked evilly at both Hermione and Ginny, until Lucius cleared his throat again. "My second letter is from The Hogwarts Board of Governors. Due to sufficient evidence of retribution for the current events that have unfolded, we have agreed the transfer of Miss. Hermione Jean Granger and Miss. Virginia Narcissa Malfoy into the House of Slytherin, as voted 10-3. We hope this will be a smooth and easy transition for the both of you. I now present you both with your new Slytherin house badges." He handed the both of them to the girls, and the Weasley explosion commenced.

"You can't do that! They were sorted into Gryphindor!" yelled the loud mouth Ron, who was quickly shut up by the face of Draco into his own. "obviously the board saw different. Now back up weaselbee." Neville then stepped up only to be met by Harry; the tension between the two was almost palpable. "You won't get away with this Riddle. I will have what is mine again." Harry smirked and felt his wand slide out from the holster on his wrist into his hand. "if you want to go, Nev, I'm not hard to find. Now back up with your blood traitor worshippers before something bad happens." He whispered, with enough venom to make a basilisk cringe. The whistle blowing from the Hogwarts express shocked everyone back into reality and the Weasley's and Neville made their way onto the train, the thieves entering on another end of the train. Lucius whispered into Ginny's ear. "have a good year my daughter." Ginny smiled and hugged her new father. "make sure the others behave. This is going to be interesting." Ginny nodded and followed the others onto the train. With the way this year was shaping up already, Interesting wasn't even going to cover what was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N-thank you to all of those who have sent me reviews, it really is the reason for all of us to write these amazing stories so please keep them coming. Now….this is going to be a little bit of an experiment. Originally, part of this chapter was left out, and it was around 3500 words then. But, being the anime fan that I am, I was watching one of my favorite animes of all time, and a bit of inspirations struck me. So here's a heads up to all of you paying attention: there are now going to be elements of a crossover infused into this fic. Not enough to officially label it such, as none of the characters or plot points from the anime really show up, save for one important thing. Also there will be elements of Super Powered Harry that will be brought in as the fic continues. But it's a necessity given what happens later on. This chapter may get revised later on to get rid of the crossover elements, which mostly depends on how the rest of the writing process flows after this. Well sit back and enjoy. Oh by the way, whoever can guess the anime being crossed in first will get a shout out on my next chapter. Have fun (trust me it's not difficult if you know the material.) now on with chapter six!_

The Hogwarts Express was traditionally broken up into five different territories. The front of the train was reserved for the scarlet clad Gryphindors. After them, a small section for the unsorted first years. After them came the Golden and Black Hufflepuff. After Hufflepuff, the Cobalt and Bronze Ravenclaws. Making up the back of the train, the feared compartment of the Silver and Green Slytherins. Harry, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Blaize, and Pansy settled into the compartment, joined quickly by Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, Daphne and Astoria Greenegrass, Millicent Bullstrude, and the rest of the Thieves. As quickly as they sat down, Draco and Harry charmed the glass to let air out but not in, and grabbed their packs of cigarettes, taking one out each and lighting it, inhaling quickly before exhaling in a slow burst, loving the feeling of the gas filling their lungs, calming their heart rate and mind. The chatter continued between all of them, most finding out how their summer went with the others, before and after the ceremony, the additions, and what it meant for the group as a whole, before harry put out and banished his cigarette butt and stood up on the seat, one foot on each seat and held up his hand for silence. Everyone slowly shut up, staring up at their leader, waiting for the yearly address.

"This is going to be a very different year from most." He looked around at each person, making sure he had t heir undivided attention. "given the fact that we are now at full power, we all have been charged with a duty, from the higher ups, for the first time." He waved his wand, checking once again if the silencing wards were up, which in fact they were.

"The group, as a whole, has been charged with the task of finding a way to get the rest of the inner circle inside of Hogwarts without tampering with the wards. None of us are sure of how to get this done, but we want everyone to keep a tight leash around this. With the two new members, we have the problem of being on everyone's radar. McGonnigal, Dumbledore, The Ministry, everyone knows who we are now. So we band tighter together than we ever have. This is our year to change Hogwarts for the better. Everyone goes to Draco to get your assignments for the year. Some will be to keep the Gryphindor's on their toes; others will be to keep up the appearances. Some will be to earn house points like madmen. Go to dragon to get your assignments. Everyone, this is our time. Let's make it happen."

Everyone slowly made their way to Draco who passed out the written parchment with everyone's assignment on it. An hour later, Draco sank back into the seat next to Hermione, who leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying the ride. Slowly, he reached into his cloak and grabbed a smoke lighting it up. Slowly exhaling the smoke, Draco looked and saw Harry doing the same, the passed out form of his new sister Ginny in his lap. He smirked before looking, seeing Hermione asleep herself, gripping his arm tightly. He felt his heart ache for the poor bookworm who had captured his heart. Even in her relaxed state of sleep, he could see the fear. The fear of losing what they had. He knew she still feared that Dumbles would take her away from this, or worse, that she would wake up. He reassured her that it wasn't a dream, but she still feared. He vowed, to himself, that he wouldn't rest until he drove all that fear from her heart and mind. Harry, meantime, was having the same thoughts. Though they were a bit more violent, and about one Neville Longbottom. It still bothered him, how could someone who had this angel try to force her into doing something? Was it impossible for the boy to appreciate anything? Harry shook his head, vowing that he would teach him how to respect, through force. Both boys slowly dropped to sleep, thinking of ways to kill the ones that were hurting their girls.

Warmth. That was all Ginny knew in this state. Just warmth. She'd be awake for more than an hour now, but she hadn't opened her eyes just yet. Her mind slowly began to wrap around how much her life had changed in just two short weeks. Two weeks ago, she'd been living a hollow existence. Filled with the screeching of Violin Strings and fear of the appearance of the chosen one. In just 14 short days, a time period that would have been nothing short of pure hell in the burrow, she had changed. She was gin….no. Ginerva Molly Weasley was dead. She died the night the snake formed on her wrist and the wings formed on her back. From that day forth, Ginerva was dead. Rest in Peace. Now in her place sat Virginia Malfoy. She had a caring boyfriend, a loving brother, and her best friend at her side. And with those three, nothing or anyone could stop them. Hogwarts was theirs for the taking.

Across the table, Hermione Granger was in the same state as her best friend, yet couldn't be further from her in terms of thought patterns. Hermione sat, her arms wrapped tightly around the arm of her boyfriend, her love, Draco Malfoy. Gods, two months ago, she wouldn't have been caught dead saying those words. But now, now things seemed so different from that time. 'How long can this last? This paradise? Can it be real?' these questions and many more, ran through her head as fast as the books she memorized. She only prayed that they could protect her, and Ginny, from the retribution that waited on them at the end of this train ride.

A few minutes later, a large thump was heard, jolting all of them awake. Harry, being the paranoid man that he was, instantly was awake, alert and with his wand in his hands. Shockingly, Draco was in the same position, his eyes alight waiting for someone to attack his girl. Both men relaxed, seeing it was Theodore Nott. Yet he wasn't the normal calming presence. He sat at the table, his elbows resting on the wood, his forehead and eyes in his hands.

"Theo? What's wrong man?" Draco spoke up first. Harry nodded for Theo to continue, seeing Millicent slide into the booth next to him, running a soothing hand up and down his back. "It's Luna." He said, his voice trying not to crack. Both boys were instantly upright, the girls looking confused. They quickly explained that for the past year, Theodore Nott had been carrying on a secret relationship with the quirky Ravenclaw. Hearing this, the girls quickly turned to Theo for him to continue. "She….she broke up with me. She's with Longbottom now."

His voice cracked and a fresh set of tears flooded him as Milli pulled him into a hug. The boys looked at him shocked as he cried. Everyone consoled him, whispering words of comfort, except for Harry. His eyes focused on the mountainside as it passed. None of it made sense. He knew Luna. They had many conversations together since her and Theo had gotten together. She was more devoted to Theo than he was to Harry. Then, the thought struck him like a bludger to the head. Still turned to look out the window, his voice carried with the power that only the Slytherin prince could command.

"Theo, what do you remember about your conversation with Luna?" Theo looked up, confused about what he meant, not wanting to relive the painful memory. "Harry, what does it…" Milli Started, but never finished the statement. When he turned, everyone sat up instantly. Even Theo dried his eyes and stared at his commander. "It means everything. What do you remember? About her? Not what she said." Theo thought for a bit. "Well, her voice was odd. It wasn't the usual dreamlike that it usually carried. It was more…forceful. And her eyes. They were….dead…."

The last word came as a whisper as it clicked in everyone's brain, save for Ginny. Hermione's eyes widened as the other girls covered their mouths in shock. Harry's and Draco's face set quickly in almost lock step. "The Imperius Curse." Whispered Hermione as Ginny looked at her in utter shock. She knew Neville was evil, but to think he would stoop so low as to use an Imperius? Never.

Theo was ready to kill. Anyone who knew the man well enough to sit around him for longer than five minutes could tell that he was extremely pissed, the only reason he hadn't wrung the neck of the "chosen one" for stealing his girl was the hand on his shoulder. The hand, naturally, belonged to Harry Riddle, who was deep in thought. Everyone stared at the leader of the Thieves who was staring out the window, his hand remaining on his friend's shoulder. "Milli. Go get Crabbe and Goyle." Instantly, Milli was up and dragging the boys in from another compartment. Both of the large boys sat down, looking at their boss, not saying a word.

"Ok here's the deal. Longbottom isn't going to go after Luna for no reason. He knew it was going to hurt us personally." Millicent's eyes narrowed at the implication. "There's no mole in my guys…" Harry nodded. "I know that Milli I'm not implying anything. I don't think it's a mole. I think someone has been spying on us. So we need to turn the tables. Milli, you said you, Crabbe, Goyle and Theo were ready for something big? Well now's your chance." The boys and Millicent slowly rose up, knowing if it came from harry it was something big.

"Follow Longbottom. Make sure our instincts are correct. If it is an Imperius, we can break it. But until were sure, we can't act on the counter-curse. If she's not with the curse, it could hurt her. So check. Love Potions, Compulsion charms, Obliviations, anything and everything. Once you've eliminated everything else, or have concrete proof that it's the Imperius, and then we can formulate a plan to get rid of it. Until then we can't let on that it's affected us. Theo, don't worry my friend." Harry reached out and grasped his shoulder comfortingly. "We'll get her back." He looked at the clock and stood grabbing his cloak and putting it on. "Ok, go get ready. Train's arriving in an hour. You have your orders. Get to it." The others nodded and left to change into the uniforms. The group, already in them, sat down, all silent in thought. Ginny sat, almost shocked. If he was willing to do this to hurt them, what would he do to get her back under his control? Harry looked and saw his girl, and could almost read her mind.

"Ginny." The redhead looked up at harry who was smiling slightly. "That tattoo on your back. The wings?" she nodded, curious to where he was going. He turned to her and lifted up his shirt, showing a similar tattoo. Ginny shook her head, ignoring the fact that she was staring at Harry's muscular back. He turned to her his eyes set. "It has special abilities. It shields your mind from Love Potions, Compulsion Charms, Obliviations, and The Imperius." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, letting her nuzzle his chest, as he whispered. "Don't worry Wildfire; I'll always be here to protect you."

The girls had left to go check their make up and do other girly things, and harry was nose deep in a tome he had nicked from his father's personal library. The book that lay in front of him was his favorite read, a book he'd studied for almost two years now. It was a book of Salazar Slytherin's personal notes. The spells that lay in front of him were some of the most powerful he'd ever had the experience to see, let alone try. But it was one thing that had intrigued him since he'd read about it. You see, Salazar Slytherin was extremely interested in power amplification. He had many spells, potions and charms that could increase not only your temporary spell casting abilities, but your actual power levels as they sat. From what harry had read from the book, Salazar said there were four levels of power.

The first was the standard level. Spells vocally said, using the conduit of a wand to amplify the power. The second level was wordless magic, or having enough control over your magic to produce the spell by thought alone. The third level was Wandless Magic. This was something harry had taken especial pride in mastering. Wandless magic was, basically, the purest form of magic. No conduits, no words or incantations, just the pure force of magic.

Each level of magic, once mastered, amplified your power. As it took more magical power to cast a spell without the incantation, your body pulled from the magical energy around you, and when you became use to it, the reservoir of magic you had to draw from grew to accommodate the new abilities. But the forth level of magic was a whole new ability by far. The forth level was Aura Projection, or a physical manifestation of the power you hold within. This power was something harry had yet to even experience, let alone master, If what Salazar said what correct, when you project your aura, your magical number increases three fold.

The magical number was everything. It was your power level. It showed your speed, power of spells, and abilities as a whole. To make a comparison, His father was a 389. Dumbledore was the highest recorded Magical Number at 515. Harry was currently a 250, easily the highest in the school. He was able to perform not only wordless, but Wandless magic as well, which helped amplify his skills, but he wanted that ability. From what Salazar said, harry was already powerful enough to aura project, but there was a note that a "strong event in life was necessary to access the power the first time." What that could mean, harry had no idea. He'd already been close, his closest attempt was with his anger, so he surmised already that anger was his trigger for the projection. While he was deep in thought, the train lurched into the station, sending him flying. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet and stuffed the book into his bag and rushed to catch up with his love and his friends.

Harry Marvolo Riddle stood on the outside of the Hogwarts express. Staring intently at the crowd in front of him. Normally, a snide remark or comment would be made at this point, but it wasn't the time. He had to study. To his right, Draco stood, next to Draco was Blaize. On Harry's left, Theo stood, shaking, trying to contain his anger. The scene in front of them was one that made all their blood boil. Ron was laughing and joking with Lavender, making sure to look back and wink at Hermione. But it was Neville, arm around the tame, calm Luna Lovegood who almost broke Theodore. "Theo. be calm. He will get his. I promise my friend." Harry whispered as they made their way to a carriage. Harry turned and saw Millicent behind them, and made a signal, watching her turn to do the same to the Slytherin's behind her. The carriage ride was silent, harry spent it staring out the window, thinking of ways to ensure the destruction of the so called "Light". The jerky carriage finally stopped out in front of the gates.

A small group of Slytherin's were standing at the edge, letting everyone go ahead of them. Normally, it wasn't a large deal for a group of Students to let others go, but Slytherins never let others go. The group grew, slowly but surely, until there were forty of them. Standing in the center was Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry smirked, looking out at his group of people. He felt his ego slowly rise as he knew they were all under his command. Draco turned to his brother with a smile. "so were doing the march?" Harry slowly nodded as he took Ginny's hand, letting the fingers lace slowly together. Draco mimicked his actions, taking Hermione's hand in his. Harry and Ginny, who now was getting use to holding her head like a Malfoy, moved to the front of the group, and Harry held up his hand, quieting the group of students. "Tonight, we show the united front. We are the Forty Thieves. We show them our strength is in our numbers, and our loyalty. Everyone! Line Up!" with his words, all of them slowly moved, standing either next to their love, or their friend. Crabbe stood next to Goyle. Millicent stood next to Theodore. Pansy next to Blaize. Out in front, Harry stood next to his Princess, and Draco stood behind him next to his girl. Slowly, the Ice Blue eyes closed into darkness as everyone slowly became quiet. Draco stepped up as his brother, his commander; his leader looked at him with determination and power. "It's time."

"…And finally, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Now let us commence with the sorting ceremony, so that we may begin our fea…." The words barely left the voice box of Albus Dumbledore when the door swung open. Forty students, 2 a breast, walked silently and in almost a lock step formation into the great hall. While on the outside she was calm and calculating, inside, Hermione was freaking out. She felt the sweat slowly form on the back of her neck. She didn't feel right. She belonged at the other table. Not here. She belonged with the….her eyes cast down and caught sight of the snake coiling around her wrist. No, she thought to herself. 'no I belong here. Next to Draco, with harry and Ginny. This is destiny.' Once that thought entered her mind, a different person stood there. Gone was the bookworm Hermione Granger. Standing in her place was the Confident, Powerful and Dangerous Hermione. Harry had said the time was now, and She was going to take the opportunity.

While Hermione was behind her having a crisis of faith, Ginny stood strong with her love. She slowly moved the hair on her left side away from her face, seeing the shocked faces of the Gryphindor table in her peripheral vision. Smirking inwardly, she held her head high and gripped his hand. Her chocolate brown eyes, once full of fear and obedience toward the "light", had now been lit by the thirst. To prove others wrong, to prove herself as deserving her place at Harry's side, not matter the outcome.

Slowly, methodically, the Slytherins took the seats in front of them. Not a word was spoken between them as the sorting ceremony began. Harry, never one to shy away from competition, scanned the Staff table to see reactions. Professor Flitwick, the little fool, stared with utter shock at the gall and daring of these students. The glaring eyes of professor McGonnigal paid harry no mind. She had never liked harry, nor his "Group of Misfits" as they had been called by the deputy headmistress. Harry caught the eye of professor Snape, who slowly, unknown to the other teachers, raised his goblet in respect to the united front that they showed. But it was the headmaster himself that provided the most entertainment.

The formerly twinkling eyes of the headmaster of Hogwarts locked with the ice blue eyes of Harry as the sorting ceremony was taking place. Neither of them said a word, but a battle of wills was already commencing. You see, both men were master legilimens. Dumbledore had been using it for many years to see what was going on with the students of his school. Harry, not only had the benefit of the tattoo on his back, but his auntie Bella had already taught him legilimency years before. So the two masters battled, one trying to access, one trying to defend. Only when the food appeared, did the two break the link that they had developed. Harry began to slowly pile food onto his plate, the breakfast long forgotten. Draco, who was sitting next to Harry, looked at him. The whisper came from the blond haired wizard, "He tried to get inside your head again?" Harry slowly nodded. The food was naturally exquisite, but harry was far too calculating to let his guard down. He could feel the burning of the glares from the Gryphindor's, and the shocked look from the staff. Harry smirked as the thieves all stood up at once and in a line, made their way out of the great hall, long before the headmaster had excused the students. It was blatant disobedience to the most respected wizard alive, and you could have heard a pin drop as the last thief made their way out of the great hall, the only noise being the closing of the wooden doors, before the great hall erupted in gossip and noise.

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. It was a name that struck fear in the hearts of all those who opposed him, and obedience in those who followed him. Obedience was as important to Albus Dumbledore as fear was. But his grip on his own school was slowly slipping. It was showing by that show of solidarity within the little Slytherin group. Yes he knew they were forming, and had become quite powerful since finally becoming what their name sake had intended. But they were nothing but insignificant little flies in his web, struggling to get free. No, his biggest concern was their leader, Harry Riddle, or more specifically, Harry Potter. Yes he knew the boy was the lost child of Lily and James, and he knew if it ever came out he was, the news would be catastrophic. But he knew it wouldn't come out. No, that wasn't what he was concerned about. He was concerned about the boys magical output. He was powerful, and powerful made you dangerous in his world. He also knew of his power level, and the reason. He knew of Salazar Slytherin's theories on power levels, and from what the teachers had told him, Riddle was at least a power level two, if not three. These thought concerned Dumbledore as he slowly stroked the Elder Wand that lay in his hands, his fingers running along the wood as a husband would his wife. Dumbledore's greatest weakness was power, but he saw that as his strength. He found the power to defend the "Greater Good." Everything he did was for the greater good of the wizarding world. All the power he accumulated was for the wizarding world as a whole. You see, there were two types of people in the world, muggle or wizard. The Sheep and The Shepherds. The world as a whole were just sheep. And people like Dumbledore needed to lead them toward the proper path. That was why he was where he was, examining the notes he was. He had found out the location of the most powerful magical artifact in existence. The Staff of Merlin. A small smile came over the face of Dumbledore as he thought of its power. If he found the staff and combined it with the power of the Elder Wand, he would be unstoppable. The Malfoys, Harry or Voldemort, none of them could stop the will of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.


	7. AN

_"I'm alive again, more alive than I have been in my whole entire life_

_I can see these people's ears perk up as I begin_

_To spaz with the pen, I'm a little bit sicker than most, shit's fixin' to get thick again_

_They say the competition is stiff, but I get a hard dick from this shit, now I stick it in_

_I ain't never giving in again, caution to the wind, complete freedom_

_Look at these rappers, how I treat them, so why the fuck would I join them when I beat them?_

_They call me a freak 'cause I like to spit on these pussies 'fore I eat them_

_Man, get these whack cocksuckers off stage, where the fuck is Kanye when you need him?"_

_Eminem - No Love_

unfortunately guys, this isn't an update. I thought that you guys should know the truth of why its been so damn long since ive updated this story. I've been in a very dark place over the past year. its not been easy, and my life has mostly taken a downward spiral. but as they say its always darkest before the dawn, and i want to personally thank LuckyShamrocks for the review you posted a few weeks ago. it brought me back to the reviews of this story, and it brought me back from the brink of just quitting my writing altogether. Thank you all so much.

I've always thought of myself as the best unsigned writer in the world. i know at some level i'm not, but i heard from a man one time, "Always think you're the best at what you do, because if you don't, no one else will." I've lived by that for years, and about a year or so ago i started to doubt myself. but as the line above says "I'm Alive Again. More alive than I've ever been." because for the first time in over a year, i feel the fire again to write. and i want to make this solemn vow to all of my readers, to anyone whos followed or favorited this story, im going to pour everything in myself into this story again. im going to give you all the best ive got because i have to, because you all deserve it. so to everyone whos just now reading this story, sit back and enjoy because its only going to get better. To all the haters who hate it, tough shit. im gonna make this shit into the best damn thing i can. leave all the love you guys can, It means so much to me. and within the end of the month, ill posting a new chapter in this. but i wanted this to say thank you to every one of you.


End file.
